youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Regular Guy/Regular Thoughts 3:Justice League Assemble.
No surprise here, DC sees that Marvel is kicking their butts at the box office (The Avengers" is now the third highest-grossing film of all time with $1.3 billion worldwide), so they need to act FAST. Fortunately, I have been waiting for this FOREVER, so I am excited about this news, lets hope they don't abandon the project down the line. Topic Justice League Assemble Well, DC is gonna have to do a film setup for nearly all the main JL characters, so lets get down to business. Green Lantern 2 I am very aware that the first Green Lantern movie was panned by most critics and fans, I still see a small hope of "green light" in it's future. Well since the film has been done and can't been undone, we're just gonna have to run with it. We really didn't get a full notice that the Avengers was happening, until Iron Man 2 (though there was a scene at the end of Iron Man, but I am not gonna sit through the credits just to watch it). Hopefully, this can be a Iron Man 2, or even better. Since the first film ended with Sinestro turning into the Yellow Lantern, this could be the start for the JL movie. I have summed up a plot for the movie. Plot: Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, has been here and beyond as he continues his quest to keep peace in the galaxy along side the Guardians of the Universe and the mighty Green Lantern Corp, haven't being home in almost a year. A plague of murders begin to shake the galaxy into a fierce frenzy, along with numerous Green Lantern murders (Used some inspiration from the first and second episode of, Green Lantern: The Animated Series). The mystery of the Lantern murder causes mistrust among the member, no one can be trusted. It not the best plot in the world, but I guess it works. Along with this, a another JL team member should be introduced in this movie. I was bidding on Hawkman or Martian Manhunter, but I have decided to go with the Martian. The two heroes are both mildly-B list, but Martian Manhunter is more famous then the Hawk. J'onn should be a main character. His race should have good relations with the Guardians, it works doesn't it? It seems cool doesn't it? I am just saying, DC even though I like his character, J'onn can't hold his know film. DC think smart. Wonder Women This movie has been in development forever. It wasn't until earlier this week, that we found out that her film is still on track. I really have no background knowledge on Wonder Women (that's what happens if your comic character isn't featured in much media. Though, her character should come off as a strong female character, not too MAN-ish, and not too weak. Though, little boys might not want to see this movie because it has GIRLZ in it. Wonder Woman Movie Back on Track The Flash I really want this film. And I mean REALLY. I didn't know what Flash to use, Barry Allen or Wally West? It doesn't matter I bet people wouldn't notice if I choose one or the other. I choose Barry. Yes Barry. Why? Because, with Barry we can have some connection to the Justice Society of America. This whole Flash movie project, reminds me of Captain America: FA. Speaking of which, why don't ya just bring in Wally West as this movies Bucky. Of course he wouldn't die (Opps sorry to anyone who hasn't seen the movie, wait......whatever). Now you have to admit, that sounds pretty cool. *Why Barry Allen Is The Flash *Flash Director Hired? Batman & Superman What is the Justice League without these two? Though fitting these characters into is gonna be a little harder than the other heroes. 1. Nolan's Batman series is ending this July, meaning bye bye Batman. 2. Nolan's Batman series is too realistic, you'll never see five other superhero in tights in that universe. So what does that mean...reboot. The word “reboot” has been tossed around Hollywood in conjunction with just about every dormant superhero franchise there is. Though why reboot Batman with Chris Nolan (Most of his movies are realistic), if you were planning to do a JLA movie? DC think Smart. The new Superman Movie (Man of Steel) is set to release next year, oh and Chris Nolan has some say in that, and I heard the director, Zack Snyder or the producer, Chris Nolan, said the this is gonna be the "most realistic superhero movie ever", yeah the JL movie's future is looking SO bright. Lets just hope this can tie in with a JL movie, without too many reboots. Superman Film Separate From JLA Justice League Movie!!! Now for the finally, the movie! This movie is now happening and I am excited!!! Though I feel this movie needs to separate itself as far as possibly from the Avengers, but still have some funny and not-so-dark times within the film. The movie should already have Batman, Superman, Flash, and Wonder Women on earth. Martian and Jordon should be wrapping up the events from the second movie (look at the second movie plot I suggested for Green Lantern 2), and come to Earth for farther investigation into the Yellow Lantern Crisis. The main Villain for this movie should be a couple of villains. I want Lex Luthor and ???. (I have taken more inspiration from the DC Universe Trailer). Plot: Lex Luthor, from the future, should come back into the Past and warn the heroes of present Earth, about the dangers that await them if they do not unite to fight against an unstoppable evil. The sounds simple. More notes, the unstoppable villain should be Brainiac. Simialr to The Avengers, how Nick Fury kept popping up in everyone's movies, Brainiac should pop up in the prequel JL movies to prepare for his invasion of Earth. Placing key factors in key places. An Easter Egg if you will. Though, Jl first team-up shouldn't be taken too lightly. They should fight, not too much physically, but verbally. Batman shouldn't trust them, Green Lantern just wants get his job done, Wonder Women just wants to jump in, The Flash is cool with GL, but is worried about Batman, etc. These are more characters then The Avengers. Character, who extremely opposite egos, that should clash, but in a clever way. Though in the end, the will come together to fight off Lex Luthor's or ??? (who should become the President of the US, like he did in the comics) forces. The hero commit themselves to fighting for truth, justice, and freedom. Though, the formation of the Justice League was just all apart of Brainiac's plan (who the JL members are completely clueless about). This should leave the movie on a good cliffhanger for a second even better film. Well that all I have to say. *The Justice League Movie Lives! *What the JLA Movie Could Learn from Avengers *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7Nf-m6WGl4 *Nolan Directing Superman? *"Our Characters Are Bigger Than Marvel's" *Superman Film Separate From JLA Category:Blog posts